


Questionable Priorities

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Questionable Priorities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian discovers the truth behind the Inquisitor's latest strategy





	Questionable Priorities

“It’s decided. We’ll tackle the Storm Coast next.” That ended the meeting, though some of my advisors were unhappy.

Dorian and I left for our quarters.

“I’m curious, amatus,” he said.

“Hm?”

“Cullen and Leliana thought the Exalted Plains were most urgent. Why insist on the Coast?”

“It’s urgent too.”

“And?” he said knowingly.

I smiled. “Rolend Bernier.”

“The cook Leliana assigned us?”

“Yes. He refuses to go to the Coast.”

“And that is relevant because?”

“He puts fennel in everything. I abhor fennel. They’ll have to give us another cook.”

He chuckled. “So nice to know you have _priorities._ ”


End file.
